Betrayal
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Natsume's story about what happened to him in the future because of his own false thoughts and naivety. Its about his future life, and is rather depressing. Its short and is only a oneshot


**So this is just a one shot I did, it's about how Natsume's trust in humans that he had gained over the years was a mistake and what ends up happening. I hope everyone likes and yes it is short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Natsume Yuujinchou**

* * *

Betrayal

I regret all the choice's I made, no matter what choice I made something always went wrong. All I really ever wanted to do was help both the humans and the youkai, but like I was told by everyone it backfired. Except unlike what they all said would happen it was the humans who betrayed me not the youkai, humans were the things who hurt me the most. Natori-san almost killed me to get it when he finally realised what I had and the power I had; now I know that I shouldn't have trusted him most of all the people O met over the years.

The other person who I was scared of and hated before, really only ever wanted to protect for all the dangerous things in my life, he ended up being killed when I was with him against my will and we were attacked and he sacrificed himself to save me from the exorcist who had attacked me. Except for him all the humans throughout my life had hurt me, they were scared of me when they learned the actual truth, and all my friends either died or ran as far as they could get from me once they knew of the truth.

My trust in humanity was betrayed a lot more easily than I thought it could be, and I now realise that I was always accepted easier by the youkai then the humans that at the time had surrounded me. Sensei was always with me and has always been since the incident when I was give the scars all over my body. Natori tried to kill me to get the book like we were never friends to begin with, now Sensei rarely leaves my side because he almost lost me once. If he had been there to watch over me from the beginning and hadn't trusted a human to keep me safe then I wouldn't have I almost died, But I don't blame sensei, because it was my own fault I was the one who chose to save the book from being taken over my own life. I couldn't choose to give the book to someone I now knew was just so evil, so I hide it away and told no one else about where it was located. When I wouldn't tell Natori where I had hidden it he almost killed me well trying to force the location out of me, if it wasn't for Hiiragi's help that night then I would have been killed. That was the day that my life took a downwards spiral, after that day everyone began to disappear from my life one by one for one reason or another.

It's been so many years since I lived with humans, I live alone in a small estate that was given to me by a dyeing Matoba to live in, and the only things that live with me or come see me are youkai, because the youkai that are with me don't allow humans to be near me, and I didn't really want to be with humans either, I was extremely scared and I didn't want to I was hurt by what had happened. But I am already use to being without humans now, really I just reverted back to the way I was before I started making friends and trusting people, I don't need others and I never really have they were always just extra trouble to cause problems for me, and I like to only be with humans.

Because_ **I HATE HUMANS**_, I don't want to be near or have anything to do with humans, and I get why youkai's don't either, because humans aren't trust worthy to begin with, we are disgusting, virus like and sinful creatures that shouldn't exist because we destroy everyone and thing around us. I mean not all youkai are good either, but from what I've been through a lot of them are more trust worthy then most humans, because humans just wait for the first chance that they can get to stab each other in the back.

I now wish I would never have started trusting people because the second I started to trust them was the moment I lost the chance to remain happy. They all decided to just plunge knives in to my back and trust me it hurts so bad to have the people who I wanted to protect so much betray me. I don't think that even if I wanted to I could trust humans again, because the pain I feel from the large scars on my chest and back would scream at me to run away; to me humans are no longer trust worth. I can only leave my trust in the hands of the youkai now because the only thing I really have left is Nyanko sensei and the ones from my book of friends.

* * *

**It wasn't anything great just something I really wanted to write, and it's definitely a short one shot. I hope everyone likes and reviews.**


End file.
